


I May Be Blind (But I Can Still Lead You Home)

by LostMyHeartToHim



Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, F/M, First Long Fic, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Reincarnation, at some point, because it's impossible for me to write a fic without it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>202 years after Dorian's decommission, he's woken up again by the crew of the Enterprise. Imagine Dorian's shock when he founds a very familiar face aboard the ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic, so I don't know how it's going to turn up. As always, I don't own anything. I am also not a native speaker and I don't have a beta so there is probably gonna be lots of mistakes. 
> 
> This first chapter is quite short, but if I decide to continue this, there'll be longer chapters.

**Prologue**

"Dorian, are you sure about this?"

He nodded. He couldn't say anything, the sadness he felt preventing him from speaking. He felt -although he knew it wasn't technically possible- tired. Weary. Heartbroken. His mechanical brain kept supplying him with synonyms. Right now, though, he didn't feel like a machine whose feelings were a product of manufactured parts. This felt entirely too painful to be anything but real.

Rudy let out a sigh and threaded his fingers through his messy brown hair. "Loss makes you do all sort of stupid things, so I have to be 100 % sure that you want this."

This time Dorian answered. "I'm sure."

He lay down on the work bench. Rudy sighed again but seemed to realise that nothing could make the android change his mind. He picked up the necessary instrument and looked at Dorian straight in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Dorian. It really wasn't."

Immediately horrible pictures flashed to the front of his memory banks. He tucked them quickly away and avoided Rudy's knowing gaze. When the mechanic didn't make a move to proceed, Dorian sighed and started tapping his fingers against the work bench. "Just get on with it."

Rudy moved slowly next to where his head rested. He hesitated before saying, "This is probably a goodbye then."

The android shifted his gaze back towards him and smiled slightly. "Yes. Thank you." _-for everything_. The mechanic smiled faintly back at him before moving his hand towards his head to turn him off.

And then Dorian knew no more.

**~o~**

_202 years later_

Dorian blinked, his newly awoken sensors adjusting to the brightness of his surroundings.

"Tis in a working order now, Captain."

Dorian blinked again, adjusting his sensors and scanning the room he was in. It was a large room, with numerous beds in it, and equipment that made him assume that he was in some kind of hospital room. He detected four human life-forms, although one of them was somewhat different than others.

Next, he focused his gaze on the man in a red shirt, standing next to the bed he was laying upon. The man was maybe in his forties and of a Scottish descent if the accent was anything to go by. He also seemed to be some kind of a mechanic, although he couldn't recognise the tools he was holding. The most curious thing about him was the fact that he couldn't find anything about him on his files. He sifted his gaze when one of the life-forms he had detected while scanning the room moved to his line of sight. This man was handsome, younger than the man who had awoken him, maybe around thirty years old, and he had a brilliantly golden hair and bluest eyes Dorian had ever seen - including his own electrically blue eyes. He was wearing a golden shirt and had a demeanour about him which led Dorian to believe that this was the 'Captain' the Scott had addressed earlier. He scanned his face quickly. No, not a mention of him either. Most curious.

"Good job, Scotty. You've earned your pay of the week," the younger man said with a teasing glint in his eyes. The older man, Scotty, smiled at him and stepped aside when the Captain advanced the side of his bed. Soon Dorian found himself to be the focus of his intense scrutiny. It was quite unsettling. He had, despite his young age, a very strong presence about him. Dorian felt the oddest desire to sit up straight and be at attention. The feeling didn't disappear even when he gave him a brilliant, reassuring smile.

"Hello there. Can you understand me?" Dorian nodded, not trusting his vocal cords just yet. It seemed that he had been out of service for quite a while. The man flashed another brilliant smile.

"That's good. We almost thought that you were a goner," at this point his smile turned teasing, "Do you have a name?"  
Now assured that his vocal cords were in a working order Dorian replied, "Dorian."

The man looked at him for a while.

"Just Dorian?" He nodded again.

"I believe that usually at this point you'll tell me your name." The man let out a surprised laugh at that.

"Yes, I believe that you're right." He extended his hand for Dorian to shake. "Captain James T. Kirk."

Dorian looked at the offered limb for a second before taking it and shaking it firmly. Captain Kirk matched the handshake accordingly.

"You can call me Jim or Kirk, whichever you prefer."

"Thank you, Jim." He flashed him yet another smile and motioned someone behind him to step forward.

Dorian felt a flash of surprise. This was definitely not a human. He had strong, upturned eyebrows, pointed ears and a slightly green-tinted skin. He also had other physiological differences that weren't outwardly noticeable. For example his heart seemed to be located where his other kidney was supposed to be, if Dorian's sensors hadn't went totally out of control. If he had been human, Dorian would've been inclined to think that he was dreaming.

Captain Kirk was looking at the being - humanoid? -softly, with a hint of teasing smile on his lips. He looked back at Dorian's dumbstruck expression, suppressed a chuckle and introduced the newcomer to him.

"This is my first officer, Mister Spock," he said, smiling proudly. Then he added like it would explain everything, "He's a Vulcan."

Dorian blinked.

"I do not mean to sound rude, but- you're an alien?" Someone on the corner of the room snickered. And this time the captain really did chuckle when mister Spock raised one of his eyebrows and answered, "From an Earth perspective, essentially yes."

Dorian shifted his gaze between the young captain and the alien, a perplexed look on his face. "And this is totally normal for you, I suppose?"

The captain smiled, though this time it had a sad tinge to it. "You have been out for a long time, Dorian."

The same person who had snickered earlier cleared his throat suddenly. Jim shifted his gaze to the direction of the voice and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Bones, we'll be out of your hair soon. I just need to ask a couple of questions," he made a motion beckoning 'Bones' to step forward, "Come here so I can introduce you."

The last person in the room Dorian hadn't yet seen muttered something intangible but he could hear soft footsteps hesitantly approaching. Dorian turned his head to see him and let out a small gasp.

No, it couldn't be. But there right in front of his eyes was...

_John_


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's been 84 years..."
> 
> Yes, I know, I know, I'm sorry. I have no other excuse to offer other than a massive writer's block and my crippling insecurities. I won't promise anything, but I will try to write finish this thing during the summer, since I have nothing else to do. I don't even know how many people are going to read this but since it's still getting kudos probably a few. I also have to rewatch Almost Human before writing the next chapter.
> 
> Some dialogue lifted from TOS episode "Mudd's Women"

"Captain's log, Stardate 1729.2. The U.S.S. Enterprise is in pursuit of an unidentified vessel. We suspect that it's stolen from a nearby star base."

Jim tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair. Sometimes it felt like they were a military ship instead of research vessel. Not that he was adverse to a little action after two long months of nothing. They had been out here for half a year and he had enjoyed every second of it, but things could get impossibly boring during missions. He started absently tapping in a rhythm that was stuck in his head. He didn't notice when Spock swivelled around in his chair to look at him.

"There they are, sir. Still trying to run away from us." Jim straightened in his chair, suddenly on full alert. He saw a small ship - probably used for transporting cargo - in the centre of their viewing screen, proceeding quickly away from them.

"Don't lose them, Mister Sulu." Not that he believed Sulu would. He was probably the best pilot you could get in this part of the galaxy.

"I won't, sir." The pilot replied in a determined tone of voice. Jim swivelled around towards the science station.

"Who does the ship belong to, Spock?"

The Vulcan had anticipated the question and didn't even need to look at the scanner before answering, "Difficult to say, Captain. It does not show in our records."

He glanced towards the screen, frown forming on his forehead. "If it's an Earth ship, they'll soon overload their engines." Spock nodded his confirmation, even though he knew that his captain would not need it.

Just as Jim had finished talking Scotty called from the engineering station, "Sir, they're pushing their engines too hard!" Jim muffled a course and leaned forward in the centre seat, his shoulders tense with worry.

"Changing course again, Keptin. They know we're after them, sir," The young Russian announced from the helm.

Oh great, this is just fantastic. "Go after them, mister Chekov. Miss Uhura?"

"I've tried all frequencies, sir. They're refusing to answer. Unless they're not receiving us." She didn't sound very convinced.

Jim shared her sentiments. "They're receiving us alright."

"Approaching on asteroid belt, Captain." _What were the idiots doing?_ If they got hit by an asteroid, they would be nothing more than space debris. But if they didn't, they could easily escape by hiding in the asteroid field.

"Shields up, Mister Chekov. Mister Sulu, stay with them. They'll try to lose us in them."

"Aye, sir." The helms officer turned to look at him with a troubled expression, "But, sir, if one hits them, they're done for."

"I'm aware of that, mister Sulu. But it seems that those aboard aren't exactly the brightest punch."

Spock's fingers moved rapidly over the sensor screen. "Sensor reading on the vessel. I make it out as a small class J cargo ship, and its engines are over-heating. I believe that it's the same vessel that was abducted from the Starbase 5," he stopped talking when new reading appeared on the screen. After he had read it he raised his eyebrow, "Only one life sign detected, sir."

Jim snapped the chair towards him with an incredulous look on his face. "Only one? How are they controlling the ship?" He turned his chair again and addressed Sulu, "Try to warn them. If they lose power now..," he trailed off when the ship they were chasing suddenly stopped.

"There went his engines, sir," Scotty said, affirming his captain's suspicions.

"He's drifting into the asteroid belt, Keptin." The central screen showed the cargo ship getting dangerously close to the border of the belt. Jim rose from the chair, thinking furiously.

"Drag him out with our tractor beam, Mister Chekov." The bridge crew grew tensely silent when everyone waited for the results of their captain's order. When the beam started wheeling the runaway ship towards them almost everyone let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Jim run fingers through his golden hair, immensely relieved that he hadn't screwed up this time. "When they're close enough, beam them aboard. Scotty, Spock, come with me in the transporter room. I'd like to welcome our guest," he presses the comm button on his chair. "Kirk to sickbay. Doctor McCoy to the transporter room. Mister Sulu, you have the conn."

Sulu's affirmation was muffled by the closing turbo-lift doors.

~o~

McCOy walked trough the transporter room doors, med-tricorder in his hand, fully prepared to face some kind of catastrophe. The kid had an amazing ability to find danger wherever he went, even when it was supposed to be impossible. _Especially_ when it was supposed to be impossible. He swept his gaze over everyone present but when he didn't see any impending catastrophes he stuffed his medical scanner back to his uniform belt. He went to stand beside Jim, who was standing next to the transporter controls.

"Jim, what's this all about?" Jim glanced at his direction.

"We are waiting for that bastard whom we have chased halfway across the galaxy to beam over. You're here just in case he was injured during the lurch his ship made after its engines stopped."

"We're locked onto something, Captain." Scotty said from behind the transporter controls. He sifted the controls until a single beam appeared on the transporter platform. When the beam had materialized on its place was standing most ridiculously dressed man Bones had ever seen. He was overweight and was wearing a tacky coral shirt, beige cowboy hat, and blue pants. He was almost bald and had absurdly big moustache and in his right ear he wore a big blue earring. Seriously, where had he come from? From the middle of the 20th century? Wherever he was from, fashion clearly escaped him.

"Meaning no ingratitude, gentlemen, but just where is it I find meself?" The man asked with a jaunty -incredibly fake- Irish accent.

Jim stepped forward to meet him. "You're aboard the starship U.S.S. Enterprise of the United Federation Of Planets." McCoy was glad that he wasn't the man standing on the platform. When his friend was on the captain mode - as he called it in his mind - he could sometimes be truly terrifying. Not that it prevented him from being a brat the rest of the time.

He didn't seem to make an impression on the man, though. Maybe it was the fact that Jim was at least a half his age. His friend's age usually led people to underestimate him. They usually realized too late that it would be the biggest mistake of their life.

The man looked Jim over and smirked condescendingly. "Ah, you're the captain then?"

Bones kept an eye on his friends reaction. Fortunately his impulsiveness had decreased over time, and with the responsibility that came with being a captain. Now he only clenched his fists little tighter and smiled tightly back at the walking fashion disaster. "Yes, I'm captain James T. Kirk."

"Oh, the miracle boy, then?" McCoy so wished that he could punch that smirk off his face.

The man descended from the platform and took a look around. "It's really a darn beautiful ship, isn't it? Really a beautiful ship. Too bad it doesn't have a more capable crew." Bones winced inwardly. It was a one thing to insult Jim but completely another to insult his crew.

Apparently done with their guest's bullshit Jim straightened his back and focused his steely gaze on the man. "We have brought you here to answer to charges put against you."

"Charges, Captain? And what'd they be?"

"Stealing of Starfleet's property and failure to answer a starship's signal. Let's start with simple questions. What's your name?"

"Walsh, Captain Leo Walsh."

"Well then, Captain. Can you tell me why you've stolen that vessel?"

"I did not steal it, Captain. I simply- borrowed it." _Yeah, sure._

Spock looked up from the machine he was holding in his hands. "Untrue, Captain. The records show that his real name is Harcourt Fenton Mudd. His criminal record shows that the offences he has been charged with before include smuggling, transport of stolen goods and purchasing a space vessel with counterfeit currency. He does not have either Captain's nor Master's license, which is required to legally operate a space vessel. I also suspect, because the ship didn't show in our records, he has also sabotaged the identification beam."

The man scowled at the recorder and the half-Vulcan holding it. "Blasted machine."

Jim gave Spock a brief, but a brilliant smile. No, scratch that, he was possibly radiating. He suppressed an eye roll. Who the fuck did the kid thing he was fooling? A blind man with a cane could see how he felt about Spock. Of course Spock and Jim were both oblivious, but Spock was a Vulcan and Jim was emotionally constipated.

Jim gave Mudd a fierce look. "Mister Mudd, additionally to your former charges you are now charged with galaxy travel without a master's license and suspected sabotage of stolen Starfleet vessel. Now, where were you going and what was the purpose of your journey?"

"Planet Ophiuchus 3. Selling androids."

"You mean your cargo are androids? What are selling them for? Help?", Bones asked, already feeling uneasy about this.

Mudd gave them a most disgusting smirk and said in a coy tone, "Well, I think you'd call it that."

It took a second for McCoy to understand what the man meant. "Gods, that's disgustin'."

"Dozens of lovely androids destined for frontier planets to be the companions of lonely men, to supply that warmth of a touch that's so desperately needed." Did he truly think that that was some kind of defence? The man was clearly insane. He felt his anger rising.

"But they're androids, robots! They can't give consent for somethin' they don't understand!" If there was something he hated, it was this. He just couldn't bear the thought of someone taking advantage of another being. Even if they were mechanical beings. Especially after seeing Jim's medical records. God, he felt sick even thinking about it.

Jim's thought process seemed to have gone to the same direction judging from the bite in his voice. "That's enough, Bones," he stopped immediately, glancing worriedly in his direction. Jim closed his eyes, took a deep breath and kept talking, "Mister Mudd, you're now under arrest. We will take possession of your 'cargo' and of your ship. We are taking you to Starbase 5 to face your charges." He motioned for the two security officers standing by to step forward. "Take him to the brig."

The two redshirts, Williams and Qiao, pointed their phasers to Mudd, who - after throwing a dirty look in their direction - went trough the doors, muttering curses under his breath.

"Doctor, was such an emotional display completely in order?" He turned towards the hobgoblin and put his hands across his chest, the lingering irritation rising again to the surface.

"What, you don't think it's wrong, do ya?" He swore that someday he was gonna hang him from his pointed ears.

"My opinion on the matter is not of consequence. You acted in your typical irrational manner, doctor."

"Now you listen to me you..."

"Spock, Bones, we're beaming over," Jim said, walking in between them, successfully breaking the starting argument. He and two security officers took their places on the transporter platform. Bones' dirty look went unnoticed by the Vulcan who went to stand in front of the transporter pad. Spock gaze was directed solely on Jim.

"Are you sure that it is wise, captain?" Jim gave him his gentle smile that he never showed to anyone else. He felt a small twinge on his chest. He wasn't jealous, gods no, Jim was like the annoying little brother he never wanted, but he couldn't help but sometimes feel lonely. Jim wasn't neglecting him, he was too good friend to do that. He was probably jealous of that feeling his two friends now shared. That feeling he thought he had shared with his ex-wife. He shook his head to shake of the melancholy feeling and stepped on his place on the platform.

"Spock, it's just a small cargo ship. What could possibly happen?"

He huffed a laugh. "Knowing you, we probably get sucked in a black hole, or something." He so wished he was exaggerating, but he wasn't. He probably shouldn't be jinxing it.

Of course Spock thought that now was the good time to get snarky. "Possibility of that happening is less than zero point..."

"You know what I mean!" Damn hobgoblin.

"I assure you that I do not..."

"Energize."

 

~o~

 

When the energization beam faded McCoy blinked his eyes for a moment, waiting for the disorientation to go away. He had never really gotten used to transportation beams. Men just weren't made to be taken apart atom by atom and then put together again. At least this time all his limps were still attached. He looked around the small interior of the ship they had beamed in to. Currently they were on the ship's bridge. It was definitely not meant for a big crew. There was hardly enough room for even one person in there. His eyes fell on Spock who was over the computer banks with his tricorder, probably gathering more evidence against Mudd. The tone of their discussion just before beaming on board came back to him and he opened his mouth and was ready to go for another round, but just as he was about to do that Jim appeared around the corner having apparently anticipated this and called out to him, "Bones! Come here, you have to see this!" The tone of his voice made it clear that it was not a request.

Bones frowned at Spock's back but decided it was better just to give in and go to Jim. "Well what is it then?"

In answer, Jim smiled and gestured for him to follow. They walked along a narrow hallway - the redshirts firmly behind them - that led to a small cargo hall. _Holy shit_ , he thought when he saw what was inside. Rows upon rows of androids took up the space in the room. He stared at them in astonishment. If you didn't look at them closely, they seemed like they were just sleeping. It was goddamn creepy if you asked him.

He startled a little when Jim claps him on a shoulder. "Come on, Doctor, let's count how many are there. You take that wall and I start from here," he said and gestured to the opposite corner of the cargo bay and then motioned for the security to stand by the door. McCoy nodded and started to move in that direction. He didn't know how long he had been at it but he's counted well over two dozen when he comes across an android that's different from others. Unlike the other androids - which you could see were made from plastic if you looked closely enough - this android looked almost real. Like it could come alive at any second. He stared at the android, weird feeling growing in his stomach. He feels like he should know him. But he has never met an android in his life. Not even anyone who looked like this one, with its dark skin and handsome, sharp features. He's pretty sure he would remember if he had.

Not that he cares to meet one, an android that is. One half-Human half-Robot first officer is more than enough for him. Although even an android could probably show more feeling than that cold-blooded hobgoblin. He supposed that he was being a bit unfair. After all, not every second-in-command goes to murderous rampage after their captain has died. He shived when he remembered the look on Spock's eyes. He might even actually prefer his usual cold demeanour to that. Then he remembered their earlier conversation and gritted his teeth

No, even real piece of metal would be better company than Spock. He has no idea what he hell Jim sees in him.

He returned his focus back to the android. He studied its face, looking for something, but he was not exactly sure what. The feeling of familiarity increased and he started shifting his weight from foot to foot. He stepped closer, his hand hovering over the android's chest. His heart felt like it's going to escape from his chest. He just wanted to touch it- just to touch-

"Bones!" He started away, the weird moment broken by his captain's voice. He turned and saw Jim jogging towards him, the security on his heels. Before he could open his mouth Bones interrupted him, "Look." Jim looked puzzled, his gaze coming to rest on the android. "What? I don't see-" he stopped, looked again. Bones wondered if he could feel the familiarity too or if it was just him that was going bonkers.

"Spock, come over here!" Jim turned to Leo again, excitement clear on his gaze. Spock came around the corner, one eyebrow already lifted in enquiry. Jim looked like he was going to bounce of the floor soon. Bones wondered if he could actually do it. He wouldn't really put it past the kid.

"Spock, look at this android! Have you ever seen this model before? It looks way more sophisticated than these other ones." Spock reluctantly turned his eyes away from the glowing excitement on his captain's face and focused on the android in front of them. His other eyebrow joined its twin on his hairline. He fiddled with his tricoder for awhile and pointed it towards it target. It took a few seconds but eventually the tricorder beeped with the result.

"It's an antique. This particular model was used by the police in the middle of 21st century. However, the model was soon decommissioned after turned out that they were causing disturbance due to their... emotionalism, for the lack of a better term. They were said to have a 'synthetic soul'."

"Did you just say emotionalism?" Bones said incredulously. Spock raised an eyebrow (again! sometimes it felt like the hobgoblin had more than two of them) and turned to better look at him.

"Are you quite certain that you are not in need of a medical exam, Doctor?" He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the Vulcan suspiciously.

"What do y'all mean by that?"

"There seems to be a problem with your hearing," the smug bastard said without even a twitch of a muscle. He grit his teeth and fumed inside.

"Why you little-"

"Bones." Jim had apparently decided that enough was enough and interrupted them before they started spilling blood. "And Spock, you too." McCoy almost scoffed at that, he often felt that Jim took the damned Vulcan's side over his and Jim did nothing to discourage this notion. He took a deep breath to gather back his rationality.

"Fine. You know what I mean. It's a robot, it's not supposed to feel anything. And certainly it's not supposed to have a soul."

"I believe that synthetic would be a better term," _smug Vulcan bastard_ , "But yes, usually that would be the case, but this model was made as human as possible for their partners' comfort. Same type of androids were also used by the humans for more- frivolous purposes. Manufacturing of the androids stopped soon after the Third World War started. Nowadays androids are not nearly as sophisticated as they were then. During the war many records disappeared and scientist have not been successfully on their attempts at re-replicating the type of androids we now see in front of us. And may I just say that I think your reaction is most curious after the out-burst I witnessed in the transporter room." Bones crossed his arms defensively across his chest, it seemed like he had been doing that increasingly more often after he met Spock.

"Just because they don't have feelings doesn't mean you can just use 'em whichever way you want to." The frantic beeping of communicator prevented further discussion, which Bones -and his blood pressure levels- was thankful for. Jim took the communicator from his belt and flipped it open.

"Captain here."

"We have a wee bit of a problem, Captain." _Wonderful._

"What is it, Scotty?"

"There's a rogue asteroid heading to your direction. We 'ave to beam you up right away." _Even better._

"Got it. What about the cargo? There're about forty androids here."

"I'm afraid I cannae do nothing about that Captain. We don't have time to beam them aboard."

"Right, five to beam up." Bones had no idea why he did it but he grabbed the communicator quickly from Jim's hand. "Scratch that, Scotty. Six to beam up. We are taking one of the androids with us."

Jim and Spock were watching him like he had lost his mind. Hell, maybe he had, but he gazed defiantly back at them. "Can ya confirm that, Captain."

He handed the communicator back to Jim, silently begging him to agree. Jim watched him for a second longer before answering Scotty.

"Confirmed, Scotty. Four to beam up." McCoy let out a sigh of relief, still not knowing what had possessed him to do what he had. He grasped the androids cold hand in his to let Scotty know which one to beam up and waited for the familiar tingling sensation of the transporter beam to overtake him.

~o~

They transported the android to sickbay for the lack of other places to put him to. Bones sit on one of the chairs meant for the visitors and looked how Spock and their chief engineer flitted about the place like excited flies, all the while mumbling incomprehensible science talk to each other. Apparently the android had suffered in its years of inactivity and had to be fixed before it could be booted up again. He was aware of Jim's curious eyes on him, no doubt wondering why he had behaved so oddly aboard Mudd's ship. He kept his gaze firmly on the form lying on the bed because he had no answer to give him. He honestly didn't know himself. He just had this gut feeling that the man - the thing- was somehow important. He just couldn't figure out why.

The androids face lit up in weird, and strangely beautiful, blue patterns and he -it, goddammit- opened its eyes. They were blue. Not as bright as Jim's eyes were, but very beautiful nonetheless. He shook his head minutely. He was NOT going to be attracted to a damn android. It was not him who had a thing for emotionless robots. Something twisted in his gut at the thought. And besides, it wouldn't be right. The poor android probably had no idea what sexual or any other sort of attraction were. Distantly he was aware that Jim had stepped forward and was speaking with the thing, but if pressed, he would have no idea what had been said. He was yanked from his thoughts when he heard the android ask if Spock was an alien. He couldn't help but snicker at the offended look on Spock's face.

"From an Earth perspective, essentially yes."

"And this is totally normal for you, I suppose?"

Jim smiled at the andr- no, Dorian, he suddenly recalled. That was its name, Dorian "You have been out for a long time, Dorian." He scrutinised Dorian's face again, trying hard to remember if he had ever met someone with that name. His gaze rested on the android's lips for a moment. Bones cleared his throat, wishing that no one had noticed. He started guiltily when Jim addressed him, but to his relief the kid hadn't noticed his momentarily lapse of judgement. "Sorry, Bones, we'll be out of your hair soon. I just need to ask couple of questions. Come here so I can introduce you."

He muttered mutinously under his breath but got up and hesitantly approached the sickbay bed. Then those eyes electric blue eyes were suddenly focused on him. The android's eyes widened, like it recognised him, and its mouth opened. Bones braced himself, not knowing what it was going to say.

"John."

Suddenly he doubled over when blinding pain hit his right leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, corrections (and ideas for the plot) are welcomed!


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inquiry and nothing actually gets resolved.
> 
> (Also, Jim and Spock are so married it's embarrassing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws the chapter at you*  
> *runs away*

_It can't be. Am I malfunctioning? I have to be. How can he be here? It's not possible. There's something wrong with my visual sensors._

His frantic thoughts were brought to a sudden halt when the man's readings spiked.

"John!" Dorian shouted and jumped off the bed just in time to catch the man from falling to the ground. The others were startled by the doctor's sudden collapse and were calling for a nurse. Dorian ignored them and laid the man in his arms gently to the ground. He ran a quick scan to check his vitals. To his immediate relief, there seemed to be nothing wrong with them, but the man was unconscious.

Dorian let his gaze wander over the man's face. He looked so much like John, but he knew that it wasn't possible. This was the future and John- John had been de- gone for a long time.

Prolonged scrutiny revealed the slight differences between the two men. This man, Bones, had less muscle mass and thus weighted less and he didn't have any scarring. Most notably, he still had two functioning legs. He knew that this wasn't his John, but still, he couldn't let go. Couldn't move his eyes away from him, in fear that any second now he would stop breathing.

He couldn't let go.

~o~

Jim watched in alarm as Bones suddenly collapsed to the ground. Before he could move to catch him the android was there, appearing out of nowhere. He heard him cry out a name that didn't belong to his friend. The same name he had whispered just seconds before like it was a benediction. He didn't have time to worry about it now and before he knew it he was calling for a nurse.

Jim's gaze fell on Spock who was kneeling next to Bones and Dorian. The android had Bones' head on his lap. He was frantically running his eyes over him, the side of his head flashing in shades of blue. Spock had a medical tricorder in his hands and was frowning at the results. Two nurses swept past Jim and shooed Spock to the side. Jim went to him.

"What happened?" Spock turned his eyes towards him, the frown still marring his forehead.

"I cannot say, Captain. There seems to be nothing physically wrong with the doctor, apart from his unconscious state." Jim frowned. That was odd, to say the least.

"Any theories on what could have caused it?"

"None as such. But I do find it interesting that it happened right after the android called the doctor 'John'," Spock said. He nodded his head in the direction of Dorian, who still hadn't moved from his place on the floor. The nurses were giving him increasingly exasperated glares. The android didn't seem to notice, having eyes only for the man lying on his lap.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that he knows him," Jim said, not sure if he was amused, worried or both. He well remembered the incident of Rita IV. One obsessed android had been enough for a lifetime. Spock's lips twitched minutely. Apparently, he remembered that incident too.

"Indeed." Jim smiled at his first officer. All worries of love sick androids were momentarily forgotten, as those deep brown eyes met his own in mutual amusement. He sobered when the two nurses lifted Bones up on the now vacated med bed with the help of Dorian. Jim directed his attention to the crewmembers.

"Is he going to be alright?

"Yes, sir, as far as we can tell." answered one of the nurses, Stevenson, a bi-gender human called 'Steffie' affectionally by his friends.

Jim narrowed his eyes at Dorian. He was still standing close to Bones, his hand almost brushing the doctor's. He would find out what was happening if it killed him.

"Dorian, would you mind coming with us? We need to ask you some questions." The android stared back at him for a second before nodding his head in acquiescence.

~o~

Jim stared at the man in front of him with barely concealed distaste. There was something very uncomfortably sleazy about that made the captain dislike the man he in different circumstances would have found amusing. A glance at the Vulcan sitting beside him showed Jim that his first officer shared his feelings. To anyone else, Spock would have looked like a perfect example of Vulcan calm but Jim could see the faint downward curl of his lips and slight flaring of his nostrils.

The android was sitting on the other side of the table a few seats away from his former captor. His arms were crossed in front of him but Jim could not tell if it was from uncertainty, impatience or from any emotion at all. It was slightly disconcerting to see artificial being to seem so... human. He snorted at this particular thought. Jim could just imagine the way Spock would react if he had said this aloud. The minimal raising of the right eyebrow and the dry way he would say 'Indeed, Captain'.

Spock glanced at his captain having heard his barely concealed sound of amusement. He turned his head in Jim's direction and raised his eyebrow. (This achieved the desired effect of his captain's lips curling upward exactly 4 millimetres. Smile #12: amused, fond, but trying to remain professional.) Jim shook his head at him in response to his silent enquiry and tilted his head towards their captive, signalling that Spock should start his inquisition. He took a deep breath and pressed a button on the console in front of him.

"Mister Mudd, you here to be questioned about numerous infractions of the laws of United Federation of Planets. The purpose of this hearing is to collect your statement for future court proceedings. As a senior member Captain James T. Kirk will be witness to this inquisition, and I, Commander Spock of New Vulcan will perform the questioning. This meeting will be recorded and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. We will monitor your answers and will know if you lie. Perjury will be regarded as a further infraction and will be added to your sentence. You do, of course, have the right to remain silent. Since you have relinquished your rights to legal aid you will act as your own counsel. Is this understood?"

"Perfectly, perfectly." Mudd waved a hand, seemingly unbothered by the proceedings. He smirked at the Vulcan and his captain. "Now, now gentlemen, I'm just an honest businessman."

A loud beep was heard from the lie detector. Mudd glared at it, while Jim and Spock exchanged exasperated looks. A muffled sound of amusement was heard from the android who until then had been staring at the wall in silent completion.

"An honest businessman who was in possession of a stolen Starfleet vehicle." Mudd sniffed, seemingly affronted.

"See here, the fella I bought it from told me it belonged to his father. How was I supposed to know any different?" Beep. Jim rolled his eyes. The man looked to be determined to make this as difficult as possible for himself.

"I was thinking that perhaps the Starfleet insignias that decorated the hull would have clued you in," the captain said, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Fine, fine. I stole the damn vehicle, happy now?"

"Very," Spock deadpanned. Jim hid a smile in his hand. If it had been just the two of them, he would have teased his friend for seemingly admitting to feeling emotion. He listened with a half an ear when Spock went through the details of the theft and how he came to be in possession of so many androids. ("They were a gift." Beep. "I found them laying about. It would have been irresponsible to leave 'em just there to rot, poor things." Beep. "I might've borrowed them teeny tiny things." Beep. "Blasted machine!") Finally, after half an hour of beeps and increasingly colourful language from Mudd, his first officer deemed the account properly recorded.

"Perhaps we could now proceed to your intention to sell your cargo to sexual servitude."

"Now, now, there ain't no law against that," Mudd retorted, defiant yet mildly subdued.

"It's true that prostitution is not illegal, but selling someone to it against their will is."

Mudd scoffed, smugly satisfied once again. "But they're androids. They wouldn't have cared."

"We'll see if Starfleet agrees," Jim said with confidence he didn't feel. He had a bad feeling that they would. Androids were still seen as mere tools. No more deserving of rights than the parts they were made of. He rubbed his forehead, he didn't have the energy to deal with this. He motioned for the two security officers standing by the door. Turning his head, he saw Spock staring at him, a small frown marring his perfect brow. He shook his head. Later.

"Take him to the brig." When the two red shirts left the room he turned towards their unexpected guest. The android was staring at him his electric blue eyes never blinking. Unnerved, Jim offered a hesitant smile. Dorian blinked and looked down as if ashamed of his staring. Who knows, maybe he was. Jim wasn't sure how human the android exactly was. "We would take your witness statement, but you never interacted with Mister Mudd, did you?"

"No, according to you I haven't been operational in a few hundred years. My own memory banks seem to support this claim." Jim nodded, having expected the answer. He glanced at Spock again, receiving a supportive nod of the head for his efforts. He took a breath, squared his shoulders and considered the android. He wasn't suspicious, not yet, but thinks did seem to go wrong more often than not when they encountered something new. He decided that the best approach would be to be direct.

"John. That's what you called McCoy. Why is that?" Dorian blinked, he had expected the question sooner or later, but perhaps not in such a direct manner. He shifted a little, to him the imaginary pain was still a little too raw, too close to the surface. He had an illogical urge to press a hand against his chest. There was no reason for it. Thanks to Mister Scott, he was in perfect working condition. _An android with a bleeding heart_ , someone seemed to whisper. He shook his head. Maybe he should run diagnostics on his auditory sensors.

"He looks remarkably like my former partner."

"Partner?" The al- the Vulcan asked.

"I was a police droid. He was my assigned partner." The human and Vulcan exchanged a look he couldn't decipher. Captain Kirk turned to him, curiosity practically pouring from him.

"Do you know what happened to Doctor McCoy?" Commander Spock asked, head tilted to the side in a manner expressing curiosity.

Dorian shook his head. "I performed some medical scans on him, but I'm as baffled as you," he said, hoping that he would be believed. He had no desire to share a cell with the lovely mister Mudd. The Vulcan nodded seemingly satisfied. The Captain was still looking at him with a mix of suspicion and bafflement.

"So, your partner looked like Bones. In what way exactly?"

"He is almost identical in appearance to the human I knew as John Kennex." Both the captain and the Vulcan raised their brows in a hilariously similar manner. Dorian wondered if they were married. He had heard that couples that stayed long together started to emulate each others' mannerism. A stab of - something- went through his chest at the thought.

"Could he have been Bones' ancestor?"

"I doubt it. John- John didn't have any children and had no other relations."

"Maybe he had some after you were decommissioned?"

"No," Dorian said, more sharply than he intended. He winced, chagrined at his loss of control. He really should run diagnostics on himself. Something clearly wasn't right. He focused his synopses and tried again.

"No. He died before I was-" He cut off. Dammit.

"I grieve with thee." The Vulcan said. He seemed calm but there was something in his eyes and the way his body was slightly angled towards his captain, that told Dorian that there was something more to his words than just diplomatic courtesy. Some deep pain that made him more sympathetic than he would be otherwise. Dorian nodded. If he could shed tears, he believed his visual sensors would be blurry right now.

Captain Kirk smiled. He seemed more at ease with Dorian than he had been. He returned it. He wasn't sure how it looked like, but he didn't really give a damn anymore. He was tired in a way that had nothing to do with his charge levels. Protocols could go fuck themselves.

"Well this has been an eventful day, but I think I'm not speaking only for myself when I say that we should postpone further discussion for tomorrow," Kirk said, raising from his chair. Commander Spock and Dorian rose with him. He motioned for the remaining red-shirted crew member to step beside Dorian. "S'eweq here will show you to your temporary quarters."

"Aye, sir. Room 402, Captain?" Kirk nodded and he and the Vulcan said their goodbyes. Dorian nodded in gratitude, too eager to be left alone to protest that he had no need for a room of his own. It was not like he needed sleep. "Goodnight, Captain, Commander."

When the door closed behind the android, Jim smiled at his first and shrugged in tired bewilderment. He really did not know what to think about all of this. And how to exactly to deal with an android that for all purposes seemed to be suffering from a broken heart.

"Bones must be a distant relative then,"

"Indeed."

~o~

_His name is Dorian_

_Oh great, an android with a bleeding heart._

_I love you, John_

_I love you_

_John_

_John_

Bones woke up with a start. I took him a moment to realise that he wasn't in his quarters. He blinked, disorientated, and levered himself up with his elbow. He had no idea how he had ended up in this position. The last thing he remembered was a blinding pain in his leg. Had he passed out? At least his leg didn't hurt anymore.

"Oh Doctor, you're awake!" Christine Chapel suddenly burst into the room and was by his bed in quick efficient strides. She checked the readings on the data panel above McCoy and hummed in satisfaction when they all looked normal. Bones cleared his throat.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Quite suddenly too. You startled the captain quite badly, you know," she said admonishingly.

"I'll make sure to give a proper warning next time, then." He rose to a full sitting position. Nurse Chapel glared at him before rolling her eyes, giving up trying to convince him to remain in bed as a lost cause. Doctors always made the worst patients.

"Fine, I'll let you leave, but only," she raised a finger, looking for all the world like a strict school matron from an old Terran film," if you promise that you go and rest in your quarters."

"What happened to my leg?" The change from a strict (and slightly scary if Bones was being honest) matron to a concerned but a professional nurse was instant.

"Why? Did you land on it? Scans didn't show anything abnormal."

"I had some kind of spasm I think." Bones didn't like sounding so uncertain. He was a seasoned doctor, dammit, not a greenie just out of the Academy. "That's what made me pass out. Hurt like hell."

"Let me see. Which leg?"

"Right one"

"You know the procedure, doctor." She rolled up his right uniform pant leg and started pressing her fingertips on his leg with varying amounts of pressure. She glanced up periodically to see if Bones was exhibiting any signs of pain.

"No soreness or pain?"

"None."

"That is curious. I could run a more intensive scan. After-", here she pointedly glared at him, "which you will go and rest in your quarters."

Bones groaned and slumped back against the mattress.

~o~

Bones left the sickbay with a promise to Chapel to contact her or one of the other members of the medical staff if his leg started to hurt again.

In the hallway that led to his quarters stood Dorian. His gait stuttered. The android was leaning against the doorway to the visitor's quarters, his eyes closed and those strangely enchanting blue patterns pulsing against his brown skin. Moments passed and Bones was unable to move or tear his eyes away from this strange half-man, half-machine in front of him. Suddenly Dorian let out a small sigh and those blue eyes opened.

Their gazes met.

He did not know how long he stood there, his mind filled with hazy half thought images of faces and places he had never seen and words that he had never uttered. Unconsciously his hand moved on his right thigh like chasing after some old pain. It drew Dorian's eyes away from his and the spell that had seemingly fallen over them was broken. Bones, now uncomfortable, cleared his throat and passed Dorian. Their shoulders almost brushed when he passed him. Bones walked to his quarters feeling Dorian's eyes boring into his back the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, here we are again over a half a year later. Depression ain't fun kids. 0/5 don't recommend.
> 
> All mistakes, as always, are mine. If you could point them out nicely, it would be appreciated. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are food for writer's souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love! :)


End file.
